


Rakera!

by lkionus



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, i love my two troll lesbians, why does nobody else?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lkionus/pseuds/lkionus
Summary: I was delighted seeing those two characters in Vol'dun for the first time and i hoped more people would like them and maybe write some fanfic.But since nobody did i just did it myself and wrote a little piece on them.The wind was howling through the dunes of Vol’dun and the night sky was covered in clouds. Bladeguard Kaja stood safely inside the temple building on the Terrace of the Devoted, looking outside the window, while the sand flew past. The chamber she got from Vorrik wasn’t pretty, barren sandstone walls and a bunch of blankets, but at least it gave some privacy.She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t notice the person entering the chamber until two strong arms hugged her from behind.“Rakera” she sighted.





	Rakera!

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so please be kind.

The wind was howling through the dunes of Vol’dun and the night sky was covered in clouds. Bladeguard Kaja stood safely inside the temple building on the Terrace of the Devoted, looking outside the window, while the sand flew past. The chamber she got from Vorrik wasn’t pretty, barren sandstone walls and a bunch of blankets, but at least it gave some privacy.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t notice the person entering the chamber until two strong arms hugged her from behind.

"Rakera" she sighted.

"Stop moping around my love, I’m feeling well again for the first time in weeks, Jakra'zet is dead and we are reunited at last. We should be celebrating."

A small smile crossed Kajas Face as Rakera pressed a soft kiss onto her shoulder.

"But Mythrax is now out there."

"He will be dealt with. Either by us or by the champions of the horde." Rakera said pressing another kiss into the crook of Kajas neck.

"You are right my love. As always." Kaja turned around to see into Rakeras eyes and capture her lips in a deep and passionate kiss.

"mhh I missed this." Rakera smiled as they separated again and rested their foreheads against each other.

"Me too."

They stood there for a while in silence just enjoying each other’s presence.

"You know, we should go to bed. That will make you forget your worries. "The way Rakera wiggled her eyebrows made it clear what her ulterior motives were.

"I think we can arrange that" Kaja smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

 

*A few hours later*

 

Kaja and Rakera were lying exhausted on the blankets that served as their bed. Kaja was staring at the ceiling, breathing heavily, while Rakera was drawing distracted patterns on Kajas chest.

"How exactly did you find me anyway? Vol’dun is so vast, what are the chances of you just tumbling over the temple and finding me there?"

Kaja turned her head to look at her beloved. "Do you remember the Journal you wrote when you arrived here? The Horde Champion found the pages and brought them to me. I immediately recognized your handwriting, I would recognize it everywhere. We were able to follow your leads to the temple of Akunda."

"That is the sweetest thing I’ve heard in a while my love."

"I love you Kaja. And I don’t think I’ve said that enough."

"I love you too Rakera. And this time apart made it clearer to me than ever before. And I don’t know why I haven’t asked you this before but…" Kaja took a deep, shaky breath and took all her courage "Will you marry me Rakera?"

For the second time this morning Rakeras eyes went wide, even bigger than before.

"You don’t have to answer right away," Kaja said hastily "just … just think about it ok?"

"Yes" Rakera whispered almost inaudible.

"What?" Kajas heart was beating faster.

"Yes, I want to marry you Kaja." While Kajas brain was still trying to process what happened, Rakera lunged forward hugging and kissing her beloved and soon to be wife.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it at least a little bit, i'm not realy good at writing but i just wanted something on those two since i love them so much.


End file.
